A Crush Doesn't Last Long, You Know
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are friends but not a couple. Can Hinata have the guts to confess if Naruto is crushing on someone else? Just a little one shot I made up. Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is NOT the prequel to Hinata's Doubt!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata Hyuuga could only admire Naruto from afar with her father by her side. She was impressed of how Naruto can stand up for himself despite being called a "monster" or looked down by his peers. She nursed a crush on him through elementary and now, in seventh grade. She never admitted her crush but became friends with the blond.

"Hey, Hinata! The snack bar is open! Wanna come?" Naruto shout out and waved after Math class ended. Hinata gave him a faint smile and followed him until something caught her eye. A poster.

"Come! Come! The Valentine Dance is here! Dance with your love all night! Admission is eight dollars per person!" Oh, is it almost Valentine's Day already? Hinata sighed sadly. There was no way Naruto would ask her out.

"Hmm? What's that?" Naruto came behind her and saw the poster. He smirked. "Aww, you have a crush on someone, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at the question and looked down. Her head felt dizzy again but she manage to regain her composure.

"D-do you like someone, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto gave her a smile and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I do. Sakura." he answered. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

With that, the two head to the snack bar and bought some snacks. Naruto came out happy when he found out the bar also sold instant ramen cups. However, before he can eat any, the school bell rang. RING!!!!!!

"Fuck you! Damn School Bell!" Naruto cursed as he gave the finger to the bell. Hinata allowed herself to have a small smile, that's how Naruto was. Although that was supposed to be a bad thing, Hinata actually found it as a charm.

"Come on, Naruto. We need to get to P.E. We could get ramen at lunchtime." Hinata said before dragging an angry blond to class.

"Okay, class! Let's put your proud youthfulness to the test! Let's have a nice enjoyable game of volleyball!" Guy-sensei announced in his usual self. "Sakura, Ino, pick your team-"

"I call Sasuke!" the pink haired girl cried out.

"No, Sasuke's mine! Big forehead freak!" answered a blond-haired girl.

"Girls! Play fair! Ino, you can have Sasuke next time!" the teacher said to break up a catfight. The two girls listened to the teacher but gave death glares at each other.

"Fine, I call Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, and Gaara." Ino said smirking. She knew how much Sakura was creeped out by Naruto.

"Ino, you pig! Fine! I choose Choji, Shino, Hinata, and…_Naruto_." Sakura said icily between her gritted teeth.

"Guy-sensei, we have no balls though. Can me and Sasuke get the balls?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, I had enough of you two girls. Naruto, Hinata, you go."

Naruto and Hinata went to the storage room. The two found the balls quickly. Hinata's hand brushed against Naruto's when they both reached the same ball. Hinata blushed profusely. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed.

"Hey, Hinata, you okay? You seem pretty hot and flushed." With that, Naruto put his hand on Hinata's forehead. Unfortunately, the poor girl couldn't handle it and fainted.

"Boy, Hinata? Oh my fucking god! I gotta get you to the nurse!" Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and head towards the nurse. Luckily, Hinata was knocked out. If she wasn't, she would die from embarrassment. Naruto noticed his heart racing as he held her. Why was it doing that? He liked Sakura, right?

The nurse wasn't there so Naruto had to lay Hinata on the bed and wait until she woke up. Having a low attention span, Naruto quickly fell asleep on the side of the bed a few minutes later. Five minutes later, Hinata woke up to see a drooling Naruto sleeping on the side. She had to admit, despite his drooling, he does look pretty cute when he sleep. She gave Naruto a gentle push and woke him up.

"Hinata? You're okay!"

Hinata noticed that they were all alone. Maybe, this was the perfect time for her to confess. But, what if he doesn't like…. Never mind about that, she had a crush on him for years. The least she can do is tell him. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself.

"N-naruto, I liked you for years. Well, do you umm , you know, l-like me?"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto's face. A face with surprise and shock.

"Well umm, Hinata. You're pretty nice but I-" CREAK!

"Well, looks who's here. Hinata, Naruto, the teacher is wondering where you have gone. He told the class to play a game of tag but Sasuke skinned his knee on the blacktop while running. Guy-sensei told me to go to the nurse's office to get some alcohol. Never expected to find you here, though." the pink haired girl said surprised.

"Well, we got the balls already, we could play volleyball! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto chimed happily. Hinata hung her head down and followed him.

Hinata wasn't good at volleyball, though. She underestimates herself and hits the ball weakly. Naruto, on the other hand, was fairly good at sports. He always competed with Sasuke all the time. The class played volleyball until the period ended. Naruto changed and rushed to see Sakura walking towards lunch. He scratched his head nervously before walking up to her.

"Hey, Sakura. Wanna, you know, come to the dance with me?" he asked with hope. Sakura made a scrunched up face.

"Hell, no! Who wants go out with a monster like you? You're insane and crazy!" Each word was like an arrow pierced in Naruto's heart. At first, he thought she was playing coy with him before knowing the real truth. He felt tears gathering up to eyes but refused to cry. He said a mere "ok" before running away. His eyes started to get blurry so he didn't noticed Hinata walking to class until he crashed into her.

"N-Naruto, what happen?" Hinata asked, obviously worried. Naruto faked a smile.

"N-nothing! She said yes!" Hinata looked at him and knew when Naruto was stuttering, something must have happened.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Naruto, are you…..crying?"

Sure enough, tears began to flow through the boy's eyes. Naruto quickly wiped them away but the tears didn't stop.

"Hinata, I-" Naruto didn't even got the chance to answer. Hinata mustered enough courage to hug the poor boy. Hinata's touch was comforting. Naruto's eyes quickly dried out.

'Hinata. A girl who I always thought was a friend. She was kind, nice, and supporting. Why did I always find Sakura better?' Naruto pondered. He pushed Hinata away before looking into her eyes. He heard his heart raced. 'All of this affection and shyness from her. Yet I never noticed. How stupid of me. Why is my heart still pumping so fast?'

"Hinata, I think I understand now. How you feel. I think I like you too." Naruto gave her a smile. Hinata blushed and felt her head getting dizzy again but refused to faint. 'No, not now.'

The girl smiled and felt relieved. The two walked hand in hand towards lunch. Being with Naruto helped Hinata quite a bit. She gain some of Naruto's disease. Gaining self-confidence. The next time they had P.E., Guy-sensei had volleyball again. Everything was the same except for two things, though. One, Ino had Sasuke as a team member this time, much to Sakura's dismay. The other was Hinata's change.

"Hinata! Get the ball!" Kiba cried out. With her new strength, Hinata jumped up and hit the ball with full force. She smiled as the ball gave her team the winning point.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: For those who don't know, I'm not going to put the sequel of "A Crush Doesn't Last Long" as Chapter 2. Please make note of that. If you want to read the sequel, please go to my profile and look for "Naruto and Hinata's Valentine Day Experience." Thanks!


End file.
